2018 Quapaw, Oklahoma Tornado
|type = EF4 tornado|image location = 250px-Pine Lake Tornado.jpg|image caption = The Quapaw, Oklahoma EF4 near peak strength.|date = May 31, 2018|times = 1805-1856|touchdown = 6:05 PM CDT|winds = 185 mph (297 km/h)|injuries = 106|fatalities = 20|damage = $1.3 billion (2018 USD)|areas = Areas around Quapaw, Oklahoma|tornado season = Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Tornado Outbreak of May 30-31, 2018}}The ''2018 Quapaw, Oklahoma Tornado ''was a deadly and violent, rated-EF4 tornado that struck Quapaw, Oklahoma on May 31, 2018. In all, 20 people died, along with 106 injuries, and $1.3 billion (2018 USD) in damages. Apart of the Tornado Outbreak of May 30-31, 2018, the Quapaw EF4 first touched down as a massively weak EF0 tornado in an open field at 6:05 PM CDT northwest of Wyandotte and immediately north of the Neosho River. Only low-end EF0 or minor tree damage occurred to trees before the tornado strengthened into a high-end EF0 parallel to Oklahoma State Highway 137. EF1 damage occurred to a line of well-built homes that suffered moderate to major roof damage. 2 were injured as a mobile home was overturned at mid-range EF1 strength as the tornado crossed the intersection of Oklahoma State Highway 137 and Oklahoma State Highway 10 east of Miami at 6:12 PM CDT. Strengthening continued to occur as the tornado caused low-end to mid-range EF2 as a stovepipe paralleling Oklahoma State Highway 137 east-northeast of Miami. The tornado strengthened further, causing high-end EF2 to low-end EF3 damage as a fat stovepipe before the tornado crossed Interstate 44. 2 were killed 6 were injured as a couple of cars were thrown of of Interstate 44 at either mid-range of high-end EF3 strength. The tornado continued to strengthen, where low-end EF4 damage occurred to a well-built, anchor-bolted, large farmhouse that was partially swept away. EF4 damage continued to occur as the tornado entered southern Quapaw as a high-end low-end EF4 tornado. 17 were killed and 93 were injured in southern and eastern Quapaw as the tornado caused mostly mid-range to high-end mid-range EF4 damage in Quapaw. Weakening began to occur, as the tornado caused low-end EF4 damage to a few homes, including a line of mobile homes that were completely swept away. In this area, 1 was killed and 5 were injured, 3 of them critically. The tornado then caused high-end EF2 to low-end EF3 damage to multiple well-built homes as the tornado entered Kansas. A few homes were significantly damaged in southern and western Baxter Springs before the tornado continued to weaken. Major to moderate roof damage occurred to multiple homes at EF1 strength before the tornado dissipated at 6:56 PM CDT after killing 20, injuring 106, and causing $1.3 billion (2018 USD) in damages. The Quapaw EF4 ranks as the 133rd costliest tornado ever. Gallery 220px-Shoal_Creek_Valley_Alabama_Tornado_April_27,_2011.jpg|The Quapaw, Oklahoma high-end EF4 near peak strength. 220px-Roping_tornado.jpg|The Quapaw high-end EF4 in it's dissipation stage. May 31, 2018 Tornado Outbreak Outlook (Hitman).png|The tornado convective outlook for May 31, 2018. 105272.png|High-end EF4 damage in Quapaw. 766.jpg|More high-end EF4 damage in Quapaw. November_17,_2013_tornado_outbreak_1920Z.png|The storm that spawned the Quapaw EF4 on radar. Category:F4/EF4 Tornadoes Category:Violent Tornadoes Category:Costly Tornadoes Category:Deadly Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 (Hitman) Category:Catastrophic Tornadoes Category:Tornadoes of 2018 Category:Tornadoes (Hitman)